


I'm The Bad Guy

by QueenOfPlotTwists



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh June 2020 Prompts [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Authoress regrets nothing!, Boys in Skirts, DAMMIT BAKURA, Its fun being the Villain, Kaiba Screwed with the Space Time Contiuium, Kaiba is super obssesive, Let's save the world by conquering it, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Cannonish, Post-Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions, Ryou is not weak or helpless, Seto is an Asshole Rebel Leader, Shadow Monsters and Magic are Real, Simpsons-epsiode-style plot sort of, The Shadow Realm and the Real World are now One, The Yamis have their Own Bodies, The Yamis rule the World with Shadow Magic, Villains aren't really villains, Writing Villains is fun, Yami Marik is called Melvin or Mel for short, Yu-Gi-Oh June Prompts Challenge, Yugi an his friends are part of the rebellion, Yugi is not weak or innocent, apocalyptic future, kaiba can't take no for an answer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfPlotTwists/pseuds/QueenOfPlotTwists
Summary: Emerging from the warm, dark bath of sleep, Yugi woke in darkness to cold, semi-dark room surrounded by the relieved and ecstatic faces of his friends, confused as to why he was lying on a cot in what he assumed was an underground bunker, he finally, pushed them away and asked. “Guys, what’s going on? Where am I?”“In laments terms,” Joey began. “The apocalypse.”OrYugi wakes up in a post apocalyptic future where the shadow realm and the real world are one, the Spirits of the Ring and Rod Now rule the world, with Atem as their hostage, and Kaiba is the leader of a Rebellion obsessed with rescuing him.At least that's what everyone thinks its happening...Week One/Day Two of Yu-Gi-Oh June Prompts
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Yami Marik, Marik Ishtar/Mutou Yuugi, Yami Bakura/Yami Yuugi
Series: Yu-Gi-Oh June 2020 Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770298
Kudos: 8





	I'm The Bad Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Since I started writing this at 3 in the afternoon and managed to bang this out in only a few hoursI am so proud of myself for finishing this!
> 
> This was based on an old idea I had swimming around in my head based on the Grim Adventures of Billy and Many episode Mandy the Merciless that I pitched to two of my friends, and was re-inspired to do y the Lord Dominator's villain song "I'm the Bad Guy" from Wander over Yonder (she is SUCH an awesome character! i love her!) and thus came the idea of wanting to write villain characters! And this idea was born :)
> 
> The theme also gave me a lot of fun ideas to work with.
> 
> Week One: Fire/Day 2: Ambition

Emerging from the warm, dark bath of sleep, Yugi woke in darkness to cold, semi-dark room surrounded by the relieved and ecstatic faces of his friends.

“Yugi!” They swarmed him in a mess of cries, hugs, tears and fond memories that left Yugi even more confused as to why he was lying on a cot in what he assumed was an underground bunker, he finally, pushed them away and asked. “Guys, what’s going on? Where am I?”

The light atmosphere of the room soured in an instant.

“In laments terms,” Joey began. “The apocalypse.”

Yugi blinked again.

“The sad thing is that’s probably the most intelligent thing, Wheeler has ever said,” Kaiba stood in the doorway. “Welcome back, Yugi. Or rather, welcome to the rebellion.”

The explanation was brief because that was all it needed to be: they were in the Kaiba mansion, the basement at least. It was built like a bomb shelter and as such was the base of the rebellion. A Rebellion against the so-called King of Games who now ruled the world by commanding shadow creatures summoned from the holes broken open in the Shadow Realm. Kaiba had answered Yugi’s first question before he could even ask it. Yes, the ruler was Atem, no, he was not the Ring Leader behind all of this, merely the face and the puppet, which was precisely why he’d gathered every duelist still in the country and around the world to join him in rebellion. That particular role belonged to the Spirit of the Ring and the Spirit of the Rod. Atem, along with their Hikaris were hostages. Doubtless, to convince Atem to do whatever they wanted. The most disappointing part was how pathetically fast humanity had fallen when it happened. They’d taken out world leaders who opposed them and those that didn’t cowardly surrendered and signed declarations to follow their rules and regulations to a T. Those that did not were dealt with quickly.

Yugi sat there in shock. Devastated, asking over and over, how could this had happened? How _did_ it happen? How was Yami doing? And then what had happened to him.

“You were with them.” Tristan explained. “It made sense you know, Atem would do anything for you and all, so once they had you that was it.”

“But then…how did I get here?”

“We got you out,” Duke told them. “Wasn’t easy but we knew if we could just get you out…then we could get the others out as well.”

“But…I don’t understand? How?” Yugi asked over and over again desperate for answers.

“It was me, Yugi.” Yugi whirled around and overcome by happiness lunged into Ryou’s arms.

Ryou, they explained was there man on the inside. Their spy. Bakura and Malik too distracted by World Domination and there revenge on the Pharaoh to pay him much attention so long as he behaved, had given Ryou access to critical information. Eventually, he’d found where they kept Yugi. Where they kept Atem. Learned that Malik had gone south long ago if it meant getting revenge on the Arabian Peninsula. Eventually, they were able to coordinate an attack or rather a rescue mission. A quick break in through a secret passage, breaking the spell upon Yugi and freeing from his cage, and getting out before the two spirits knew what hit them. Ryou had been with Bakura the entire time and thus absolved of any guilt, too insignificant to even be blamed. Yugi, who’d been trapped in a sleeping spell since it all began, had merely slept through it.

Now they were laying low.

Waiting…

Waiting for the next moment to strike…to free Atem.

Yugi understood though he clearly did not like it. Ryou had only come to make sure Yugi was alright, and knew it would be difficult to come back for a while. His role was more important than ever: doubtless they would increase security around Atem and make sure he didn’t know Yugi was gone. Before he left though, he encouraged Yugi to remember. For what he held in his memory could be the key to setting Atem free.

So Yugi waited in the Underground House that was the Kaiba mansion’s basement. Frustrated and annoyed. Something didn’t sit right, _feel_ right. But not one would tell him. They all told him it would be okay. That he should rest. That they would get Atem back.

He was so sick of the coddling.

Then finally, his final memory came back to him.

He confronted Kaiba.

“It was you, wasn’t it” it was an accusation, not a question. “After out duel, when you refused, _refused_ to let him rest in peace. You just _had_ to bring him back even after _everything_ that happened with Zorc and Bakura and Diva you _had_ to fucking open that door and _that’s_ how all _this_ happened! Why couldn’t you just let him go!”

Kaiba glared at him. _Glared_ at _him_. Like they had no right to scold him after all he’d done, for them, for the world for _him_. Who cares if it was all his fault? Then laughed. “How dare you!” he snapped like Yugi was an important child. “You let him _go_! How dare you claim to love him when you let him go! You had the opportunity in your hands and you fucking wasted it! If you had asked him to stay, he would have. He would’ve stayed here, in this time, with us and _none_ of this would’ve happened. But you didn’t. So who’s really to blame here, Yugi? The one who let him go when he should’ve stayed or the one who did _everything_ to get him back, fuck the consequences. Who is _still_ doing everything to get him back, fuck the consequences? I lost him once and I’m not losing him again. Not like _you_ did!”

The roaring brutal truth in those words cut deeper than any blade to the heart ever could. And Kaiba saw that reflected in Yugi’s eyes, those big, bright, round eyes that were nothing like Atem’s. With victorious smirk, Kaiba turned back to his work. “You were unworthy of him, Yugi. I’m determined to show him I’m the only one who is. So unless you have any information that can make this right, as Ryou believes, though I doubt it, leave.”

His smirk widened when Yugi silently obeyed.

Yugi didn’t talk to anyone for two days after that, and though everyone knew Kaiba was at fault, no one, not even Joey felt they had the right to argue. So they let Yugi be, let him work through it, but offering an ear if he needed someone to listen. Two more days later, Ryou had returned only to reveal that he still had no knowledge where Atem was, and was furiously belittled by Kaiba as a result, until Yugi barged in, all innocence and joy gone from those darkened, red-rimmed eyes.

“I know where Atem is.”

They began coordinating their next attack immediately.

X X X

They infiltrated the castle with surprising ease. Ryou’s knowledge of the castle’s network proving invaluably affective and Yugi’s surefooted steps led them through the labyrinth until they finally found the end of the maze

Two massive doors.

And beyond them lied Atem.

Kaiba shoved them aside, their usefulness done and pushed the doors open. Revealed was a large open room that, with the exception of the tapestries, on the walls, stone floor, and raised dais on the other side of the room, resembled a heavily windowed family room or, dare any of them blink and it suddenly transform into some monstrous torture chamber, a game room.

And there inside, the Spirit of the Rod, shot up, half-awake and rubbing his eyes as he rose from the pile of pillows in the corner he’d apparently been napping on, it was not Bakura, but Marik, who was seated on the throne of the dais—except the throne was apparently a wide, green and blue plaid, comfy armchair, he was currently lying long ways in, looking up from the Sandman comic he’d been reading. A pile of more comics lied at his feet. And there in a corner alcove, just adjacent where what appeared to be a reading nook was set up, wearing a black cropped top with a bleeding, stitched heart on the front, a long thigh-slit skirt and long matching opera gloves that apparently only went from upper arm to wrist and the most dangerously looking pair of high heeled ankle-to-mid thigh laced books, looking in absolutely no way, shape or form to be a prisoner, was Atem.

Plopped, happily, dazzlingly in the Spirit of the Ring’s lap.

With his hands on his chest, moving dangerously close to his pants.

All four of them looking up and staring and the now petrified rebellion standing in their foyer, paralyzed, by shock and disbelief.

Appropriately, it was Atem who broke the silence. “What the Fuck?”

Yugi bolted forward, giddy as a child but to the surprise of all but those who knew him best, it was not Atem’s arms he ran to, though the man’s smile lit up when he saw him run past: it was Marik whose open arms he ran into. Marik who caught him and spun him around, just as giddy and excited as Yugi had been a minute ago.

Marik whose pale brown lips he kissed and Marik’s chest he pressed his against with such force he forced the taller man back into the chair he’d currently been sitting in reading comics.

Marik who returned the kiss with just as much affection and lust until they both broke away half-dazed and panting.

“I take it you missed me?” he said through a rush of air.

A smirk that did not belong on Yugi’s lust-glazed face curled at the corners. “Oh, Mar,” Yugi purred, his fingers tip-toeing up the man’s cropped top undoing the buttons as he did. “You have no _idea_ how much I missed you.”

He kissed him again.

Atem gave a snort of approval. “Welcome home, abiou.”

Yugi broke the kiss with an annoyed huff, but nonetheless smiled at his darker half. “Did I do a good, job, Other me?” he asked it so innocently, though by the way he leaned back in the chair, and Marik’s lap, there was clearly nothing innocent left in him.

“Very, runt.” Bakura clapped sarcastically. “Melvin! Pay up! I told you fall for it!”

“Don’t fucking call me that, _Florence_!” the cranky spirit, Melvin, apparently, shot, but not before digging out something that might’ve been money or duel monsters cards, and deftly chucked them at Bakura. “Fucking Hell!”

Bakura caught them without blinking and shot Mel a death ray promising all sorts of torture. “Never call me that again.” His rage vanished in an instant and he thumbed through his prize. “Key to a successful gamble by friend, never bet on fucking Kaiba.”

His victory was suddenly snatched by Atem, who wore that annoying shitting smirk he always wore when he won something. “I believe this is mine.”

Bakura blinked in disbelief than turned to the King in shock.

Atem only grinned wider. “Don’t you remember, love? You and Mel bet it would take him two weeks to pull this off. We knew it wouldn’t.” he fanned them just to rub it in.

“Which means, Mel,” Marik perked up, flashing a victorious grin of his own. “You now owe, me, Yugi, Atem and your boyfriend, now pay up!”

“Fuck!” Mel screamed pulling at his wild mane of unruly hair. “Ra fucking damnit!”

Kaiba came back to life in the moment: disbelief forgotten, he charged blindly forward towards the Pharaoh, eyes wide as they scanned the former King, and his former rival, from head to toe. Wide, as they look in the outfit he flaunted, the place where he sat, where he positioned himself in the circle of who should’ve been his captures, jailers, and the most terrible, evil dictators the world had ever known. His mind consumed by that single image, even after Atem stood up to get a better grasp of the situation, caused a haze of enraged and audacious red to overcome his vision.

“Atem!” He hollered, sinking the command into the man’s name as if her were a summoned dog—and that was exactly how everyone heard it. He took a powerfully assured step forward, and held out his hand like he were some gallant fairy tale prince rescuing his bride from the evil sorcerer, expectant and without a single trace of uncertainty. “Come. I’m taking you home.”

Atem didn’t so much as flinch, merely Atem arched a brow as if impatient like Kaiba had just said something that was so obviously stupid, he was only surprised, he’d asked. “The fuck do you want _now_ , Kaiba?”

Seto’s hand dropped, gaze sharpened, the easy lethargy falling away as the damn broke. “What do you mean what do I want!” His rage was so great he shook from it, all but lunged towards the king.

The Magicians were on them in an instant, a circle of mages with their wands ready circled the stunned rebellion, where Joey, Tristan, Duke, Tea and others stood at the front, staring at Atem and Yugi as if they were some sort of ghosts.

Seto ignored the fiends who grabbed him, clawing, fighting, doing all he could to reach Atem who merely stood there.

“I came to rescue you, Atem!”

An odd silence enveloped the room. Then there came a swallowed snort.

“BaKA! HA HA!!! WA-HAHAHAHAHA!”

Seto and rest of the rebellion watched thunderstruck with horror as Atem laughed and laughed so hard he nearly toppled over.

“Woo! Oh my! That is…You thought that I? With you…Oh man! That is _too_ good!” His next laugh was a loud, overzealous whoop of sound that send him rocking back and forth and sending the shadow tendrils of his dress bouncing with every movement. “Well, I mean that’s sad for _you_. But seriously?” Even his pause was a swallowed chortle laced with amusement and the smile he threw Kaiba curled at the corners: sweet, demonic and condescending. He swaggered in a circle sending the tail of his skirt flying and plopped into the Thief’s lap as if it were a throne and he owned it.

Said thief gave a loud ‘oaf’ of annoyance and made to shove the man off him with half-hearted effort. “Watch it, Princess, Don’t wanna damage your favorite merchandise, do you.”

Atem flipped him off then grabbed the collar of his shirt and kissed him.

Through the stupefied haze of shock, Seto saw red. Anger, jealousy and betrayal so harsh and violent it had become a living thing and his own soul and body was a prison it was clawing furiously to escape. “YOU!” He escaped the Dark Magician’s hold just long enough to fire a single accusatory finger at the thief who had the sheer audacity to hold the King, to put his arms around him, as if he _belonged_ to him, his eyes near feral. “ _What did you_ do _to him! To them!_ ”

When the two men looked at him, the Thief had the audacity to arch a perplexed brow and Atem looked annoyed.

“Oh _shut up_!” To the surprise of them all but the five sitting with him on the dais of the throne, that particular statement came not from Atem, or Bakura, nor Malik or even, but from the one person they had all forgotten about when their Last Stand turned out to be a trap.

With a loud, aggravated groan, Ryou swept past them ass, discarding his hat, pulling off his gloves, spun on his heel and flopped down eagle spread into the mattress of pillows Mel occupied. They sank under his weight and he plopped his head in the man’s lap, a pale white hand held up and a smirk that his sweet, innocent face made look demonic. “Pay up, darling.”

Mel groaned and collapsed back against his pillow bed. “Fuck.”

“Later, now, please.” Ryou said with more confidence than any of them had ever heard from the supposed to be shy and soft spoken one.

“Jesus, Dear Heart, couldn’t you have warned us, first?” he groaned with a loud, lazy, lion-like yawn. “I need _at least_ another ten hour nap, for this.”

Ryou playfully smacked his thigh. “You’re so lazy.”

Mel smirked. “Well, what do you expect, love, when you wear out this body so often,” he boosted rubbing his hands all over his chest. “It needs its rest, after all? Or should I punish you again.”

“Lat-ter.” Ryou drowned out each syllable, thought nothing could stop the look of anticipation on his face.

“Get a room, you too,” Bakura snapped. Both men flipped him off, instead.

Their friends watched all this with shock that slowly warped to disbelief, then realization then betrayal. Ryou was indeed a spy, but he wasn’t a spy for _them_.

“Traitor!” Seto scolded, but this time when Ryou looked at him it was with impatient annoyance. Gone was the timid youth he’d cowed earlier. Instead the boy stood, stretched and smirked, refusing to be shamed.

“Do you _ever_ stop talking? Kaiba? I mean seriously? Did you actually believe even half the bullshit you kept sprouting?”

The man looked like he wanted to rip Ryou’s throat out.

Ryou’s eyes sharpened. “Grow the fuck up already. Get over yourself. Stop blaming everyone else for the fact that Atem clearly wants nothing to do with you. Or rather wants nothing to do with your obsession with him.”

Stunned to silence, Kaiba stool there, staring at him.

“He’s not wrong you know,” Marik chimed in, his arms tight around Yugi’s waist, pulling him into his lap. “I mean, you had so many chances. You could’ve had a whole, Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy thing, but nope, you just _had_ to bring back the Joker.”

Bakura laughed so hard he fell out of his chair from the loud, riotous cackle. “Oh My God! That would be the best reference ever if it so didn’t fit this situation!” he returned to laughing just long enough to stand and smirk, and when he did it was like a vampires: all fangs and feralness. “’Cause let’s be honest, if _anyone_ is the Joker in this situation it’s _obviously_ me.”

“True,” Atem smirked. “And if I’m Harley Quinn, then Kaiba would be…oh…Yugi who was that one-episode villain in the second Batman series who the Joker through in the laughing chemicals? The one who was obsessed with Harley? Green Hair? Total lunatic? Gah, I can’t remember.”

“The Creeper?” Yugi said taking pity on his Other Self.

“That’s it!” Atem jumped triumphant with the knowledge. “The Creeper!”

“Enough!” Kaiba shrieked, fed up being the brunt of their private joke, and glared at Atem: desperation and disgust practically burning. “I was in love with you!” He shouted, indignant. “I did this for _you._ I did all of this for _you_! I did _everything_ for you!” As though Atem should be his for that reason alone.

For the first time that whole interaction, Atem reacted.

And slapped him.

“You did it for yourself, and don’t insult me by claiming otherwise.” The words stung worse than the slap ever could. “And you don’t love me. You never _loved_ _me_. You loved the _idea_ of me.”

Atem stopped in front of him and bent at his waist so he could meet Kaiba’s eye, and was absolutely lording over the fact that for once _Kaiba_ with his superior height, had to look up at _him_. “And let me make something perfectly clear: I am not your Damsel in Distress, Kaiba. I’m not you’re rival, your teammate or the frightened Princess who need you to save her,” Sarcasm dripped like venom off that particular phrasing. “Once, I might have called you my friend, but you made it perfectly clear that will not happen. So no thing, I am not _your_ Pharaoh, _your_ Atem, _your anything_.”

He spun on his heels and gave a wave of his hand. The creatures began moving, but Kaiba still wasn’t done. “Wait!” he demanded, forcing himself to his knees.

With a loud huff of annoyance, Atem turned and asked. “What now?”

“Why…Why _him_ and not _me_? Just tell me why!”

In the end, Atem was too much his father’s son it seemed and took mercy on his former rival by answering, but he was also his mother’s son and he’s always had her sharp tongue. “Because, Kaiba,”

“What you want is not a lover, or a rival or even an enemy. You want a puppy,” Atem retorted, sharp as a whip. “You want someone to love you, worship you, adore you, and sit on your bed and wait for you to come home like a pretty little doll, and continue to wait until you’re ready to play with it. Because just like everything else, you think you deserve it. You think just because you want it, it belongs to you. It’s _owed_ to you.” Those fiery eyes absolutely _burned_. That smirk showed teeth. “You can’t see, _you_ are the dog in this situation, so lonely, so desperate for attention when you’ve done nothing to earn it. So the question is…” Atem bent down again leaned in so close Seto could feel his breath on his cheek. Close enough to kiss.

And then Atem whispered. “Why the fuck would I want the beguiled dog, when I’ve already got the wild wolf?” He spun around and left him there, stunned and silent in his shock as the Feral Imp and Gazelle dragged him away.

Dusting off his skirts, Atem sat himself once again in Bakura’s laugh, even though the man was now sitting on the floor, and grinned “That was fun.”

“Atem…” Joey’s word was a plea. “Does this mean…are you…The King of Games?”

Atem looked at them sadly, their desperate faces so hurt and hopeful, and sighed, sad. “Have you all forgotten? I lost that title, long ago.”

The bewilderment that crossed their faces lasted just long enough for the horrified revelation to come forth with such striking clarity, he honestly thought the shock might kill them.

The True King of Games, removed himself from his throne and, as he stepped down the steps, shadows swirled at his feet, climbed up his legs and limbs and the casual clothes the rebellion had given him, misted away and in their place he now wore a shadowy white and purple leather concoction, all black straps and golden buckles across a leather vest and a flowing purple and white cloak, and laced up boots.

And Marik wrapping his arms around him. “You always look so sexy in that.”

Yugi smiled at his boyfriend.

Then smiled at his friends, sadly. “I’m sorry I deceived you, guys, I really am.” He apologized and meant it. “But I knew you wouldn’t believe me unless I showed you the truth.”

“So…you’re the King?” Anzu asked, her voice so thick with emotion she didn’t know what to do with it.

Yugi squeezed her hand. “Yeah, I am. But not the way Kaiba told you all, I was.” He explained. “It’s true, that after…all this, but the six of us thought about it and, well, if I have all this power why not use it to make the world a better place? But in actuality? All those places, we helped them. First by taking out the dictators, the terrorists, the cartels and kidnappers and just…” Yugi stopped and let go, anger rippling through him and they all felt it. “Everyone who’s done horrible things and been allowed to get away with it.”

Marik placed a hand on Yugi’s shoulder and immediately he calmed. “Then we took all the money and resources they were hoarding and gave them back to the people. That’s why we helped the Middle East first.” Her snorted in disgust. “Those fucking terrorists, for their talk, turned around and fucking ran when they saw an army of monsters.”

“All the stable places with good competent rulers….we made a deal with them, too.” Atem explained. “Even the Emperor, well once he agreed to pass a law that allows people of _any_ gender to marry, of course, that was part of the deal. They know we did not wish to harm their people, merely ensure the people who are supposed to be protecting them are doing their jobs.”

“And if not,” Bakura fished something out of his pocket and they all screamed when he stuck his tongue out and held a fake Millennium Eye in front of his own. “We have our ways.”

Atem shoved him and he fell over.

“And…you…Ry?” Duke asked next.

Ryou shrugged. “Honestly, I was so sick and tired of being this shy, mousy, kind boy everyone expected me to be that I finally just said Fuck it, and here I am.” He grinned. “That’s why we all agreed I should be the spy…no one barely even noticed.”

“And…that guy?” Tristan asked pointing at the Rod spirit, apparently self-named Mel, who too his credit didn’t look anywhere near as psychotic as he did the first time he’d met them.

“We bonded whenever I was stuck in the Shadow Realm, thanks to that loser,” Ryou gestured a thumb at Bakura who promptly answered with an indignant “Hey!” “And the rest is history.”

“And you’re okay with this? Atem?”

Atem shrugged. “I spent my entire life being a ruler and I honestly hated it. I am perfectly content offering my help from the side lines.”

Yugi waves his hand and the mages stepped back. “It’s not perfect. I know it’s not,” he said looking away, and for the first time they saw the same kind-hearted and resilient Yugi they knew and love. “But I’m working really hard to make it so. Come on.” He ran through the crowd and pushed open the giant doors, a welcoming smile. “Let me show you how we’re going to change the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo!! The plot kinda turned into a Simpson's episode there, but i love it and it worked! It's super sun playing with villain characters who aren't really villains. Hope you all liked the twist.
> 
> So in case any of you are confused, when Kaiba, post DSOD went to the "afterlife" to battle Atem, he kinda fucked with the space time continuum and as a result the Shadow Realm/World of Monsters fused with the real world and as a result, Atem, Bakura and Yami Marik aka Melvin, came back from the dead in their own bodies, which Seto was fine with since it meant Yami would finally be his, whether he wanted to be or not, but since they all came back with their shadow powers and their hikaris also gained shadow powers they were like "Well, we've got magic, let's use it to save the world by conquering it."
> 
> And it was way too much fun having everyone put Kaiba in his place--and it fit the theme (i've been re-reading battle city so Kaiba's super obsessive pre his rematch with Yugi)
> 
> Yami's outfit is based on the Lord Dominator's from Wander over Yonder
> 
> Ryou's outfit is based on Silence Magician level 0 from the anime.
> 
> Yugi's is a white version of the outfit Yami wears in Duelist of the Roses, but with more belts and gold and with way better boots, since I can see him as less willing than Yami to wear dresses though he looks super good and insanely cute in them.
> 
> Special Final Shout Out to Orochi-Dragon !4 for getting me hooked on Darkshipping, librashipping and Deathshipping


End file.
